


How many Beatles does it take to decorate a tree?

by CelesteFitzgerald



Series: Mimi's 12 Days of Christmas: 2019 Edition [4]
Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Christmas, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:41:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21851611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelesteFitzgerald/pseuds/CelesteFitzgerald
Summary: Ringo and George are having a great time decorating their Christmas tree - until Ringo goes to put the star on top. But it's nothisfault that the tree is so dang tall.
Relationships: George Harrison/Ringo Starr
Series: Mimi's 12 Days of Christmas: 2019 Edition [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1571074
Comments: 10
Kudos: 47





	How many Beatles does it take to decorate a tree?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Iamonly17](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iamonly17/gifts).



Christmas songs were playing over the radio, cookie-scented candles were warming up the atmosphere, and decorations were scattered around the flat—it was perfect. Ringo couldn’t imagine a better way to celebrate Christmas—but the Christmas cheer wasn’t what he was most excited about.

“I finally found the box of ornaments,” George said as he walked back into the room.

“Thanks, Georgie,” Ringo said, kissing George on the lips after George had set the box down. Yes, it was because it was Ringo’s first Christmas with George as his boyfriend that he was feeling particularly cheerful. Ringo was thrilled to celebrate the holiday with the love of his life in their own flat, just for the two of them.

“Should we get started?” George asked, opening the box.

“Yes, please,” Ringo said, grabbing an ornament and hanging it on the tree they had set up a few minutes earlier.

They worked together to decorate the tree while singing along to the songs on the radio. Before long, the tree was covered with dozens of ornaments of all colors of the rainbow. There was only one thing left in the box—the star for the top of the tree. Ringo picked it up and walked back over to the tree—

George laughed.

Ringo paused and turned to look at him. “What’s so funny?”

“Sorry,” George said, putting a hand over his mouth to hide his laughter. “It’s nothing.”

“Okay, weirdo,” Ringo said, rolling his eyes endearingly before turning back to the tree and reaching up—

George laughed again.

“Alright, what’s going on here?” Ringo asked.

“No, no,” George said, waving his hand. “It’s nothing.”

Ringo didn’t believe that for a second. He crossed his arms and waited.

George sighed. “I’m sorry, Ritchie,” he said. “There’s just no way you’ll be able to reach all the way to the top.”

Looking between the top of the tree and George, Ringo frowned. “I’m not _that_ short, George,” Ringo spat.

“I know, I know,” George said, running his hand down Ringo’s arm. “I’m sorry.”

“Whatever, just let me finish this,” Ringo muttered. He reached out toward the top of the tree again…he stretched farther….

 _Damn it_. No matter how hard he tried, he could only reach the branch right below the top. He tried one more time, unwilling to give George the satisfaction of being right.

“Ritchie, don’t hurt yourself,” George said, putting a hand on Ringo’s shoulder and trying to pull him away from the tree.

Ringo whirled around. “Don’t tell me what to….” He trailed off when he realized he was looking at George’s chest. Slowly, he raised his gaze by several centimeters to look George in the eyes…why was his boyfriend so damn tall?

When they finally made eye contact, George wasn’t laughing anymore. “It’s really not that big of a deal,” George said. “I can just put it up there.”

“Of course,” Ringo said. “The big, tall man is here to save the day.”

George’s face fell. “There’s nothing wrong with being short—and you’re really not even that short—”

“I know, just do it,” Ringo said, shoving the star into George’s hands.

But George didn’t move. “We can still find a way for you to do it,” George said. “You could stand on a chair, or I could pick you up.”

Now it was Ringo’s turn to laugh. “First of all, you lifting me up would be a hundred times more humiliating. And second of all—and I mean this in the sweetest possible way—you’re way too scrawny to support my weight, love.”

George moved his arms to look at his own muscles. “I’m not scrawny,” he said.

“Alright then—prove it,” Ringo said, taking the star back from George. “Pick me up right now and I’ll stick the star on top.”

George’s eyes started to fill with doubt, but Ringo knew he wouldn’t sit back and admit defeat—George was just as stubborn as he was. “Alright,” George said. “I guess I’ll just….” He stuck his hands under Ringo’s arms and attempted to lift him.

“What, are you gonna lift me like a baby?” Ringo asked, laughing at the way George bit his lip as he strained to lift his feet off the ground.

“How else am I supposed to do it?” George gasped as he let go.

“You’re the big strong man—you figure it out,” Ringo teased.

George grumbled to himself before bending down to put one arm under Ringo’s knees and the other under his back. It took a few seconds, but he managed to get Ringo off the floor. “See? Who’s scrawny now?” George asked through gritted teeth.

“…I’ll ignore how much your arms are shaking because I’m very attracted to you right now,” Ringo said, booping the star against George’s nose.

“Shut up and put the star on top,” George said as his grip on Ringo started to slip.

Ringo extended his arm, but he wasn’t any higher up than when he was standing on the floor. “This isn’t working,” Ringo said as George not-so-gracefully set him back on the floor. “Maybe you should just do it,” Ringo said.

“Can’t—I think I broke my arms,” George whined as he stumbled over to the couch and sat down.

Sighing, Ringo sat next to him and held his hand. “How do we always turn simple tasks into a big nightmare?”

“’Cause we’re bloody idiots,” George said, leaning into Ringo’s side.

Ringo stared at the tree and narrowed his eyes. “God, I really wanna put the star on top—or punch the damn tree.”

“I know you’re upset, but you don’t have to take it out on the tree,” George said, squeezing Ringo’s hand. “We’ll figure something out,” he added.

And indeed they did. It may not have been the easiest—or smartest—way to do it, but as George gave Ringo a piggyback ride over to the tree so that he could put the star on top, Ringo was having the time of his life. For the rest of the night, that Starr was on top of the world.


End file.
